<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Significance by Ruunkur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087404">Divine Significance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur'>Ruunkur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Ripples [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams of said deaths and experience them, Felix and Sylvain has the best bro-romance in this, Golden Deer Route, M/M, Mentions of past deaths, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dreams tell you of your past life in reverse, Sylvain had his first dream of dying on a battlefield with the most glorious green eyes looking at him. And an apology he didn't understand at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Ripples [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Significance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was brought about by this very conversation:</p><p>Rune, don't do the thing, you have too much to work on(editing personal/original books and digimon fanfic)<br/>But, Rune. What about a reincarnation AU?<br/>Well, Rune, I'm listening.</p><p>.... and the next thing I know, reincarnation AU.</p><p>I may fiddle around with the rating, but this is the first of(hopefully) twenty four one-shots going through various character, their lives, and some ways they may have died. I have ideas for what everyone does and how they died and a timeline of events.</p><p>This does follow the Golden Deer Route.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows the feeling of the cold hands pressed to his chest, the fingers defly working down the buttons of his shirt. His armor was set to the side, his eyes locked on the man before him.</p><p>The green eyes haunted him, his every waking moment and his every restless dream. The fingers would ghost, a mouth could come up to his ear and he would listen to the hot breath.</p><p>He would close his eyes, his own hands stilling on the man before him. It was coming to an end. He knew the story was coming to an end.</p><p>He had seen it before, seen the man crumble and his eyes go wide with shock. The green eyes were the last thing he had seen. The words hushed as the man came closer, filling his sight with those eyes.</p><p>Haunting, beautiful, full of pain.</p><p>"Sorry, Felix."</p><p>Words that were spilled out in a quick rush as he felt a hand take his own, the green eyes unwavering.</p><p>It was always the <i>pain</i> that would wake him. The phantom grip of something sharp under his chest, piercing his ribs.</p><p>He was seven when he first experienced the pain. At first, it had just been the eyes that he had seen, the words that he had heard. Nothing that made sense, nothing that proved what he was seeing was real.</p><p>When he was a teenager, the dreams had started ramping up. Showing him a school and a life that didn't seem plausible. Not when there was so much pain at first, so much hardship.</p><p>Happiness didn't seem possible.</p><p>Everyone knew the stories. The dreams that were given to them were dreams of places and people they had once been. Lives they had once lived. Most of the records were peaceful. People who had previous lives as farmers or merchants.</p><p>They kept their previous lives a secret, nothing but fantasy and dreams to go off of. Most kept quiet but there were records that were accounted for. Maybe, if they had found the right person, they would talk about it, discuss it.</p><p>But it was a quiet thing, personal. And there were those that claimed, if anyone was lucky enough, the last person they saw die, the first memory to be remembered, would be the true love of that life they lived now.</p><p>Now, as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, he lifted a hand to his face. The pain was embedded in his bones and he pushed himself out of bed, needing to move. He stepped out of his room, shutting the door and heading into the kitchen.</p><p>The TV was soft and he could see the familiar figure of his friend sitting on the couch, something clutched in one hand while he scribbled on the paper with another.</p><p>"Don't you think you need more light?"</p><p>Sylvain grinned when Felix just shook his head, turning to look up at him. "Don't you have to be somewhere early in the morning?"</p><p>Sylvain paused, running a hand through his hair. "Sure, but I couldn't sleep."</p><p>Felix let out a snort, pressing pause on the TV, his gaze locked on the fencing contest. "Missing the warmth of someone in your bed?"</p><p>Sylvain shifted, rolling his shoulders back and placing his hands behind his head. "Are you offering?"</p><p>Felix snorted, turning to look at Sylvain. "And just what are you doing out of bed?"</p><p>The silent stretched and Sylvain shrugged, moving to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "I am getting a glass of water. And what are you watching?"</p><p>Sylvain pulled the filtered water from the fridge, fishing for a cup. He glanced back at the tv, catching Felix's gaze on him. He glanced at the tv, unable to discern who was fighting.</p><p>Felix cleared his throat, glancing at Sylvain. "I was looking through some old competition videos, making some notes. Comparing how much I may have improved."</p><p>"Any particular reason?" Sylvain shifted, putting the brita filter back into the fridge and walking over to the tv with his glass. Felix glanced up at him, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Do I need a reason to further better myself?"</p><p>Sylvain shifted, looking towards him. "Have you been having more dreams?"</p><p>The dreams had always been a point of tension between them.</p><p>Felix let out a small grunt. "Is that why you're up?"</p><p>Sylvain smiled at him, tight. "It was the fantastically green eyes that brought me awake."</p><p>"So it was the death dream."</p><p>Sylvain tilted his head, studying Felix. "Have you even tried going to bed yet?"</p><p>When he had looked at the tightness in Felix's eyes, he understood.</p><p>"Was it Dimitri again?"</p><p>"How does your side feel?"</p><p>Sylvain shrugged, moving to sit next to Felix. He set the glass on the table in front of them, one hand resting on Felix's arm. "It could feel worse, but the pain's fading already."</p><p>"It was that... battle. Three armies clashing. The..." Felix hesitated and Sylvain twined their fingers together. "He."</p><p>Sylvain hummed, his thumb running along the back of Felix's hand. The silence settled around them, Felix closing his eyes.</p><p>"It was the last battle."</p><p>The statement left much to the imagination, but Sylvain understood.</p><p>"We were. Nearing the end and he. He came charging. A beast more than human. It was. Painful. And there was a scream across the field."</p><p>In all the years that Sylvain had known Felix, he had never pried for details. He had gotten a name, two names. A handful of statements that only made sense because of his own dreams. The knowledge that they could stay together was enough for him, he didn't need to know.</p><p>"He was wild, and, as he struck me down, an arrow came from that goddess forsaken bow."</p><p>Sylvain glanced at Felix, watching the hard stare as he looked at the tv. Neither of them had made it out to the other side of the war. They knew what had come of the war because of history, no matter how far back it had been. But written history only provided so much in the way of details.</p><p>"Failnaught."</p><p>Felix twitched, closing his eyes. "Three armies, marching against each other. Friend turned on friend."</p><p>Sylvain shifted, pulling Felix into a hug. "A promise to die together."</p><p>"A promise not kept."</p><p>Felix shifted under the hug, Sylvain holding him tighter. The first memory he had of Felix, the one that he recalled the clearest, was making that damned promise. Maybe that's why they had been brought back.</p><p>Or, they had been brought back together for an entirely different reason and none of that really mattered.</p><p>"Do you want to try and get some sleep?"</p><p>Sylvain shifted, letting go of Felix when he spoke. The video was still paused, Sylvain looking up to see the match. When he glanced back down, Felix had his notebook clutched to his chest, eyes distant.</p><p>"Sure, but wherever shall I find such a lovely maiden-"</p><p>He laughed as Felix shoved at him, the pair getting off the couch and making their way to SYvlain's room, settling down for bed after they turned off the tv and lights. Sylvin watched as Felix pulled a secondary blanket around himself, back to his chest.</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>"Night," Sylvain hummed in response, closing his eyes.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <i>"Is there someone that you came here for?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The red head looked up, meeting the glittering green eyes. Several shades, almost too captivating. He plastered on a smile, cocking his head.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Maybe it's because of your pretty face."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Claude snorted, shaking his head. "Are you sure you didn't just chase a skirt all the way here?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sylvain let the smile widen, sitting up straight. It hurt, the way he smiled. "Now, that would be some serious skirt chasing, if I truly wanted to leave all my childhood friends behind."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's what I thought." Claude perched himself against the edge of the table, gaze flashing over Sylvain's form. "Though, the way I hear it, at least one seemed to have followed you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sylvain opened his mouth, gaze darting across the entry hall. There were others around, but no one was paying attention to them. "I doubt they would have-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Teach must be a real something. They convinced several others to join our class, not just you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sylvain let out a hum, eyeing Claude. "And you mention this... why?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Claude shrugged, eyes twinkling. "It's going to be a very exciting year."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sylvain nodded, watching him stride away. He could still picture the green eyes staring into his.</i>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Sylvain stared at the ceiling, listening to Felix getting up. He had to go in within the next few hours, look over budget reports and see where he could help, make sure that the employees were being paid fairly.</p><p>With a grunt, he moved to stand, watching sight of Felix as he shoved on a pair of pants, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, knowing it wasn't even six yet.</p><p>Felix paused, glancing over his shoulder to look at Sylvain. "There are some things I wish to get done before the day starts."</p><p>Sylvain let out a hum, closing his eyes again. "Training?"</p><p>Felix let out a snort. "Perhaps you could stand to do some training yourself. You've gotten soft."</p><p>Sylvain opened his eyes at that comment, letting out a laugh. "I happen to like being soft. Not everyone who sits behind a desk can put the effort into keeping up appearances. I happen to-"</p><p>He let out a huff as a shirt was tossed at him, Felix's fond smile secured on his face.</p><p>"Are you going for a run?"</p><p>Felix tilted his head, regarding him for a moment before he nodded. "A quick run, do you wish to join?"</p><p>"Are you going past the coffee shop?"</p><p>Felix let out a sigh but he nodded. "Do you want to join me, or do you want me to bring you something back?"</p><p>Sylvain debated the question, holding the shirt in his hands before he sat up, tugging it on. He was pleased to see it was one of his, Felix already digging through the dresser. When the pants were placed next to him, he smiled and thanked Felix.</p><p>"That coffee shop is my favorite. I think I'll take a run as well."</p><p>They dressed in silence, Sylvain following Felix out the door and ensured their apartment was locked. True to his word, Felix kept the run shorter than normal, Sylvain keeping pace. The early morning air filtered down to them.</p><p>It was pleasant, fall just beginning to start. The autumn air was beautiful, reminding Sylvain how he needed to get out more.</p><p>"You're doing the stupid smile."</p><p>Sylvain glanced at Felix, cocking an eyebrow. They were no longer jogging down the street, just meandering. They were close to the coffee shop and in no hurry, but it was peaceful.</p><p>"Maybe I'm just happy you dragged me out of bed."</p><p>Felix let out a hum. "I can include you on my morning runs more often, if you so wish."</p><p>Sylvain nodded, placing his hands behind his head. "Maybe I'd like that. I forget how... nice this can be."</p><p>"What's on your mind?"</p><p>Sylvain shifted, glancing at Felix before shrugging. "Are there ever times where your dreams... just feel too much?"</p><p>Felix let out a hum. "You'll have to elaborate on that."</p><p>Sylvain nodded. "When I was younger, it was just a time or two a week I had these dreams, right? And we were always told that the dreams start in reverse. Start from the moment you die to... well, your earliest memories."</p><p>He paused, glancing around the street. Not everyone put stock in the dreams, but Sylvain never had a personal reason to forget. Not with Felix right next to him.</p><p>"You've been having them more often."</p><p>Sylvain nodded. "It happened right after I met you, where it was three weeks of never-ending dreams. Then, they went back to once or twice a week and now..."</p><p>Felix nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face. They were dancing around the subject, Felix picking up his pace as the coffee shop drew nearer.</p><p>"It's every night and it's always those same damned eyes. The fight at the monastery, the five... never ending years, the few months of bloody fighting and..."</p><p>Sylvain glanced at Felix. When they were younger, they had tried dating. They had tried everything to keep together. Sylvain loved Felix, but he knew it was never the right type of love. Now, they could say that they had a quiet love. Some fancy terms could be applied, but if anyone asked, they were partners. Romantic lovers, but not involved <i>that</i> way.</p><p>Living together, existing together. Loving each other without the need to label it.</p><p>"Claude."</p><p>Sylvain nearly choked as Felix said the name, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, Claude."</p><p>Felix reached the coffee shop door first, pushing open the door and letting them inside. The barista stood on the other side of the counter, muffling a yawn as she greeted them. Her eyes were guarded as Felix looked over the menu, Sylvain placing his order and waiting.</p><p>He caught the woman's flash of a smile, her orange-red hair tied back. "Hey, I haven't seen you two in quite some time. Welcome back."</p><p>"Good morning, Leonnie, how have you been?" Sylvain asked, Felix ordering tea. Leonnie smiled at them, turning to begin making the orders.</p><p>"I've been well. Enjoying the early morning shifts nowadays."</p><p>"Ah, that would explain why I stopped seeing you."</p><p>"Ah, right. You're the one that needs to drink coffee before bed." She teased, her gaze flashing up as the door opened. "Good morning, I'll be with you in a moment!"</p><p>Sylvain shuffled to the side to wait with Felix, gaze fixed on Leonnie. "I can't help it if caffeine has no effect on me, my sunflower."</p><p>Leonnie wrinkled her nose, hand on his drink. "Do you like the taste of decaf?" she warned, Sylvain smiling at her.</p><p>"My apologies." He winked, Leonie rolling her eyes and going back to making the drinks. Sylvain glanced at the newcomer, meeting the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen outside of his dreams. Felix glanced up, gaze darting to the man, who had spared Sylvain just a glance before he went to read the menu.</p><p>The flash of green had sent Sylvain reeling, the tanned skin making his heart beat but he shoved it down, accepting the drink from Leonnie.</p><p>"I hope you two still come around. You were one of our biggest customers not that long ago."</p><p>Felix let out a snort, glancing at Sylvain. "We have been working on cutting back on caffeine."</p><p>"But, if you're working the morning shifts, maybe I finally have a reason to get out of-" Sylvain let out a laugh as Felix elbowed him, already heading towards the door. He glanced once more at the stranger, the pair exiting.</p><p>"Really, Sylvain?" Felix muttered, bringing the tea to his lips.</p><p>"We have an understanding, Felix." And he meant it. After talking with Leonie, he had gotten permission for the occasional flirting compliment.</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink as Sylvain did the same.</p><p>"But, did you see that stranger that walked in? He had totally gorgeous eyes."</p><p>Felix let out a sigh, shaking his head but Sylvain could see the smile behind the cup. The walk back to their home was pleasant, Sylvain nearly looking forward to reading budget reports.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Sylvain shifted through the news on his phone, his head cradled by his other hand, eyes half closed. Even with the sound of Felix's peaceful breathing the last handful of nights, he hadn't slept well. The glimmer of green eyes chased him throughout the night, seared into his brain every time he closed his eyes.</p><p>He glanced up as the door opened, sitting up in his seat and watching the figure.</p><p>It was a slow day at the office. Sylvain's part time job at his father's company was more for show, his father proudly bringing out the Gautier heir when he was needed. The son of a brilliant CEO, just waiting to take on the position.</p><p>Two weeks of reviewing and messing around and trying to ensure that more money was going to the employees had left him with a migraine and a stress between his shoulders that he wasn't sure he would ever work out.</p><p>"Sylvain."</p><p>He watched with wary interest as Rodrigue entered, shutting the office door behind.</p><p>"Good morning, Rodrigue. What do I owe this... visit for?" Sylvain asked, shifting in his seat and moving several different budget reports around. There was nothing there he could do to improve where he truly wanted, and it irked him. But, he had managed his best with what he was given.</p><p>"I..." Rodrigue looked lost, his gaze shifting everywhere save Sylvain. The man had never understood what had gone on between Felix and Sylvain, but he had accepted it. "Dimitri has been found."</p><p>Sylvain sucked in a breath, holding it for five seconds before he let it out, tilting his head. "Dimitri?"</p><p>Rodrigue nodded and Sylvain shifted, gesturing for him to sit. Rodrigue accepted it, bowing his head. "After the fire..."</p><p>"They thought he was dead, yes." Sylvain said, unwilling to mince words. "And where did they pluck Dimitri from?"</p><p>
  <i>"There are rumors that he is still alive."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He was beheaded by Cornelia and left for the crows. What makes you think he could possibly be <i>alive</i>, Sylvain?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Because he loved you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Right, I don’t believe you.”</i>
</p><p>"Someone helped him, saved him from the fire. But, they took him into hiding, shortly after that. You know what happened to the Blaiddyd fami-"</p><p>"And now he's come out of hiding?" Sylvain demanded, jerking his head up.</p><p>Rodrigue hesitated but he nodded. "Yes, himself and the young man who saved his life-"</p><p>"Was his name, by chance, Dedue?"</p><p>Sylvain watched the shock that crossed Rodrigue's face, the horror that he felt rising in his own stomach. He hadn't lived long enough to see Dimitri on that thrice cursed battle, but Felix had told him, sat him down three days ago and explained.</p><p>It had been a month after Sylvain had taken the lance for Claude, had died saving his leader. A month, and Dimitri had been alive the entire time. Dedue had been the reason, Felix insisted, that Dimitri managed to escape.</p><p>Sylvain ran a hand over his face, choking back a laugh.</p><p>"Sylvain?"</p><p>His gaze flicked back to Rodrigue, realizing that he had ignored what the man had said. Had missed something important, he was certain.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just..." Sylvain gave him half a shrug. He knew Rodrigue better than his own father, had spent countless hours and nights at the Fraldarius household. "Lost in thought."</p><p>Rodrigue let out a hum. He looked at Sylvain, his face looking older than Sylvain could recall. "Ten years is a long time for someone to be gone, but. He has come back. Will you...?"</p><p>Sylvain swallowed, plastering a small, sad smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll let Felix know."</p><p>Maybe. If he thought Felix could handle it. He would tell him, even if he didn’t think Felix was ready.</p><p>It wasn’t fair to keep it from Felix, not after those ten years of anger.</p><p>"Where did he come from?"</p><p>"Almyra. It seems like he had... a friend there, as well."</p><p>"Is he staying with you right now?" Sylvain asked. He remembered Dedue from school, remembered how quiet he had been. The dreams with him were less clear, up to a point. Sylvain hadn't spent much time around him, but Dedue had stayed by Dimitri's side until the end.</p><p>Rodrigue nodded. "The three men are staying at my home until we work something out."</p><p>"Three men? Who's the third man?"</p><p>Sylvain tilted his head, letting the question slip off his tongue.</p><p>"The third man is an Almyrian, Claude-"</p><p>Sylvain's heart flipped at the mention of the name. Claude was common enough but.</p><p>"-and he was the reason they came back to Fodlan. He thought it was time," Rodrigue frowned, "whatever that meant."</p><p>Sylvain stood, tugging his jacket from the back of his chair. "When do you want us to stop by to see them? And if this is just a ploy to get Felix to-"</p><p>Rodrigue let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Nothing of the sort, I promise you that. And as soon as you feel comfortable. I am not sure how long Claude wishes to remain."</p><p>Sylvain closed his eyes, shifting once more in his chair. He hadn't tried to get his hopes up, but now... "I'll talk to Felix about it." He thought of the man with the strikingly green eyes at the coffee shop, the way they had seemed to linger even after Sylvain tried to put him out of his mind.</p><p>Rodrigue nodded, shifting in the chair across from Sylvain. "I do appreciate this, Sylvain."</p><p>Sylvain let out a hum, meeting Rodrigue's gaze. "You let me stay over a lot when I was younger. You practically raised me along with Felix. It couldn't have been easy."</p><p>Neither of them had been easy growing up. Felix was withdrawn, Sylvain was. Well, he was Sylvain. Easy was not in his nature.</p><p>Rodrigue smiled. "But, you have your moments, Sylvain. I will let you get back to work now. Please let me know if you two can make it or not."</p><p>Sylvain nodded, resting his elbows on his desk. He watched Rodrigue walk out of the office and he picked up his phone, wondering how he should tell Felix.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Sylvain shifted over the meal that was laid out on the table, confirming that Felix was nearly there. Anxiety ate at him, his eyes narrowing in thought. When the door opened, he looked up, smiling at Felix.</p><p>Felix looked at the prepared food, gaze landing on Sylvain. "What's all this?" he asked, setting his work bag to the side.</p><p>"I received a visit from Rodrigue today."</p><p>Felix raised an eyebrow, looking down at the prepared food as he stepped closer to the table. "And what did Rodrigue want?"</p><p>Sylvain let out a sigh, closing his eyes and dragging his hand across his face. "You know how... Dimitri was presumed dead, and then he showed up bat shit crazy?"</p><p>Felix tilted his head, mouth pressed into a thin line. Sylvain had... he had been dead before that battle, but Felix told him about it, about Claude and Dimitri. He sat across from Sylvain at the table, watching him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you know how... Dimitri was presumed dead ten years ago?" Sylvain asked, shifting in his chair. They had been around seventeen and nineteen. That had been the first time Felix had expressed so much to Sylvain. He had cherished it, held it close.</p><p>It had been the first time Rodrigue had pulled Sylvain aside and asked what, exactly, was going on between the two of them.</p><p>
  <i>"We're not. Dating. But, I do love Felix. I just... it's not about..." Sylvain had stumbled over his words, meeting Rodrigue's gaze. "Nothing has to do with sex, just. I love Felix, but not..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rodrigue held up a hand, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "I don't need an explanation, as long as you treat Felix kindly."</i>
</p><p>"Sylvain?"</p><p>Sylvain let out a sigh, shaking his head. "What are the odds that a man named Dedue showed up and saved Dimitri and they've been hiding out for the past ten years? Because, apparently, that's exactly what happened."</p><p>"But, they-"</p><p>"-never found a body to identify as Dimitri's." Sylvain pressed a hand to his face, unable to bare looking at Felix, at the mess of emotions that were there. "Rodrigue stopped by to inform me that Dimitri, Dedue, and... a third man were staying at his home, for the time being. He wishes us to stop by and have dinner or lunch or something."</p><p>"Who was the third man?"</p><p>Sylvain shifted, meeting Felix's gaze. He didn't want to eat, but he picked up a bit of food anyway. "They were hiding out in Almyra, if you can believe it. They had the help of a man named Claude."</p><p>Felix shifted, looking across at the food. "Claude."</p><p>"It... I don't believe it's the same Claude. It's a common enough name."</p><p>"When do you want to go for a visit?" Felix asked.</p><p>Sylvain looked up at him, eyes guarded as Felix shifted, taking a piece of chicken that had been prepared. The silence linered between them, Sylvain letting out a sigh. "I would like to go soon, if it's possible. I just... if it <i>is</i> him."</p><p>Felix nodded, cutting into the chicken as he thought. "Very well, we can go tomorrow. Around noon, we both have the day off."</p><p>Sylvain nodded, closing his eyes. "I know we were supposed to have a date night, but..."</p><p>Felix set his knife down, meeting Sylvain's gaze. "What are the odds that it really is Claude that saved Dimitri?"</p><p>Sylvain shifted, closing his eyes. "What you told me..."</p><p>Felix let out a hum. "An arrow to the eye, while I was dying, yes."</p><p>"Dimitri wasn't himself when he died. He wasn't himself when he started the war with the empire. He was..."</p><p>Felix let out a snort. "He had lost his mind years before that, after the tragedy, and there was nothing we would have been able to do to assist him, yes. We joined Claude because the Kingdom was in shambles. There was <i>nothing</i> left and yet..."</p><p>Sylvain shifted in his seat, reaching out and touching Felix's wrist. "Yes, but now... there's a chance. Maybe... maybe it's just some guy named Claude that happened to help Dimitri. Dimitri and you-"</p><p>"Avoided the subject of past lives."</p><p>Felix's mouth was pulled down into a frown, his eyes shutting.</p><p>"We were twelve when we last saw each other, fifteen when we stopped talking and Dimitri started..."</p><p>Sylvain tilted his head, taking hold of Felix's hand and running his thumb over the back of it. "I know."</p><p>Their teen years with Dimitri and Ingrid had been a mix of emotions. Now, Sylvain let out a sigh, pulling back from Felix so he would eat.</p><p>"You know, if these are the same... don't you think it's strange?"</p><p>Felix narrowed his eyes, watching Sylvain. "Strange how?"</p><p>He paused, swallowing down his mouthful of food. "It's not like..." he paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Claude and Dimitri never really..."</p><p>Felix let out a snort. "Worked together?" he offered.</p><p>"It just would strike me as odd if they were the same. And. That's another thing."</p><p>Felix gave him a look, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>Sylvain let the silence lengthen, working on getting his words together. He settled in his seat, setting his fork and knife aside. "As far as I have counted, there are six other people we know that have had a timeline similar to our own. Usually, you don't get more than or maybe two people at a time, according to the text books. Do you think... maybe Byleth had something to do with that?"</p><p>Felix opened his mouth, closing it and narrowing his eyes. "That... is an abnormal amount of people to have from a timeline together. What would Byleth gain from setting something like that up, if they were the responsible party for it?"</p><p>Sylvain shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know. But, if I were to guess... if we asked Ferdinand or Leonie, they could probably name a half a dozen other people that they also know that share these same past lives as us."</p><p>Felix sighed. "And our parents... are the same."</p><p>"No Glenn."</p><p>Felix stiffened at the mention of his brother, looking up at Sylvain. That had been one of the questions that had sent him spiraling when they were teenagers. He had looked Rodrigue in the face and demanded to know what had happened to Glenn.</p><p>Glenn.</p><p>Well, he had never known the professor, had he?</p><p>Sylvain grunted. "If it is Byleth's fault, it would be my luck that they included Miklan on that list, too."</p><p>"If we ever run into Byleth again, I'll give them a talking to."</p><p>The pair shifted, Sylvain looking up at him. "It could have been because our lives were more traumatic." Fighting a war, dying for it. Only knowing that peace existed because of some warped history textbook. And some of the things that Ingrid had told them, before she went to college and stopped talking to them the busier she got.</p><p>"Maybe it was because of the crests."</p><p>Sylvain glanced up, watching as Felix started eating again. "But Leonie didn't have a crest."</p><p>Felix shook his head. "You know how Byleth was about the crest stone items, the one that would let you access a crest stone that wasn't your own. It was like... it was like they knew what they were doing with those. They passed them out. Everyone that fought for Claude had one. Maybe that-"</p><p>Sylvain shook his head. "I refuse to put it down to just. Us having additional crest stones. And, if that were true, that wouldn't explain Dimitri. Byleth never taught him."</p><p>Felix let out a hum, eating a piece of broccoli. "Will you let Rodrigue know that we will be coming over tomorrow?"</p><p>Sylvain nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Sure can do. But, after dessert."</p><p>Felix smiled, eyes dancing. "You know I don't-"</p><p>"It's a more spicy related dessert. I got it from a bakery that was recommended by our lovely friend Leonie. I picked up some coffee mixes from the coffee shop before you got home." Sylvain smiled. “I think you would enjoy the bakery, actually. We should go sometime!”</p><p>"Ah and perhaps, if what you picked up was any good."</p><p>The pair let the comfortable silence descend around them, Sylvain marveling in the peaceful evening air.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Sylvain adjusted his grip on Felix, the motorcycle humming beneath them. They had pulled up to Rodrigue's home, Felix turning the bike off and kicked the kick stand down. Sylvain slipped off, pulling off the helmet and shaking his head.</p><p>They had parked next to a fancy black car, Sylvain eyeing it with a raised eyebrow. "Not your father's?"</p><p>Felix shook his head. "He still has the Saturn from twenty years ago. That... is probably the mysterious guest’s vehicle."</p><p>Sylvain nodded, Felix pulling off his own helmet. The pair headed onto the porch, Sylvain moving to knock while Felix just stepped in the house. The living room light was on, the tv muted but playing something colorful. The voices fell silent from the dining room table, Felix clearing his throat.</p><p>"Good afternoon, dad."</p><p>Rodrigue looked up, blinking in surprise as Felix stepped through the living room and into the dining room. He looked at the three men that were on one end, Rodrigue having been moving from the kitchen to the table with a pitcher of water.</p><p>"Ah, hello, Felix, Sylvain! I wasn't..."</p><p>"We messaged you," Sylvina pointed out, hands in his pockets. His gaze flicked to Dimitri. The man's hair was longer, pulled back at the nap of his neck. His eyes were clear, clearer than they had been when they last saw him, haunted by the threats to his family.</p><p>The time away had done him good.</p><p>He let his gaze slide over to Dedue, next to Dimitri. The man was tall and, somehow, Sylvain had managed to forget how tall he could be. Taller than him, but still. His shoulders were broad and there were less scars on his face than Sylvain would have thought. His hair was pulled back, shaved everywhere save the top.</p><p>Sylvain almost wondered where Ashe was, before chiding himself. It was possible that Ashe wasn't there. No matter how many people they found, they couldn't all be there.</p><p>Felix was talking with his father, exchanging pleasantries as Sylvain shifted, still standing by the couch. His gaze landed on the third man, the furthest back and he felt his throat close.</p><p>The man's eyes were a piercing green, like the forest in the middle of summer, bright and brilliant with shadows all the same. His hair was slightly shorter than Sylvain would have thought, but he had the beard that Sylvain remembered. He had commented on it once, mentioning how he had always wondered what Claude would look like with one when they were in school. It had been so nice to see when they met back up for the festival, even with the threat of war hanging over them.</p><p>He swallowed as he took in the man, whose hands were linked together, his chin propped up on them, elbows on the table.</p><p>Sylvain had the urge to chide him for the elbows on the table, remind him that, in polite society, they didn't do that. But, he looked back up, finding himself lost in the green depths of his eyes once more.</p><p>The man that had passed them in the coffee shop looked at him now, a gold earring glittering in one ear, and he arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Is there something on my face?"</p><p>Sylvain jerked, his heart pounding as the man spoke, an accent more pronounced than he remembered. He lifted his head from his hands, getting up from his chair and walking towards Sylvain.</p><p>Sylvain took a step back, suddenly aware that the others had grown silent.</p><p>"Well, don't you have the most gorgeous green eyes that I have ever seen."</p><p>He felt the shove Felix gave him, the man narrowing his eyes. "Really, that's the first nonsense you spout off?" he hissed.</p><p>Sylvain opened his mouth, closing it and shaking his head.</p><p>"With your hair and my eyes, it will be like Christmas twenty four seven." Claude winked at him, suddenly closer than Sylvain had anticipated. Dimitri was silent, watching the pair and Rodrigue just shook his head, turning into the kitchen and fetching two more pairs of glasses.</p><p>"At least-" Syvlain began.</p><p>"Please, the first thing he told me was, 'you don't have green eyes'." Felix scoffed, shaking his head. "I can't imagine he's changed much since then."</p><p>Claude smiled, taking a step closer to Sylvain and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, while Felix speaks with his father, we can talk outside?" Claude offered, his voice low. Sylvain was aware of the eyes on him but he nodded, turning and walking out the door with Claude on his heels.</p><p>It was all he could do to not turn around and drag the man into a kiss.</p><p>"So, you remember my eyes?"</p><p>Sylvain swallowed the question he had, meeting Claude's eyes. "They were the first thing I dreamed of," he admitted, voice soft.</p><p>Claude closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I saw you at the coffee shop last week. I wasn't... sure if it was you or if I was dreaming. There had been many times that I thought I saw you, through the years, but they were never true."</p><p>Sylvain smiled, his eyes sad as he reached out, hand half raised to Claude's cheek. He paused, Claude moving his own hand and clasping Sylvain's hand to his cheek, moving to kiss it. He let out a hum, his eyes locked on Sylvain's face.</p><p>"What was your first memory?"</p><p>The question, almost forbidden for those that did talk about their past lives, slipped out before he could catch it. He shifted, Claude offering him a sad smile.</p><p>"Byleth. They came to see me, as I lay dying. They still looked the same as ever, but they looked at me with the saddest eyes as they pressed something into my hand. It was something that I had lost, back in our school days. A letter, something I had wanted to give someone but then this emperor decided to start a war and I never got a chance. They leaned down, ensuring me that we would meet again."</p><p>"And what did this someone mean to you?" Sylvain asked.</p><p>Claude’s eyes sparkled, his mouth pulling into an easy. “They meant the whole world to me. And I never got to tell them. See, they had died as I held them, in the middle of a battlefield. And I made them a promise to protect their best friend. But, I think I failed in that promise. So, I told myself, when Byleth handed me that letter, that I would get to tell them. Tell them everything  they meant to me and more.”</p><p>Sylvain let out a hum, his eyes dancing. “I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear it.”</p><p>“Sylvain.”</p><p>Claude drew in a breath, his gaze going serious as he looked Sylvain up and down.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I wanted to come back, for so long. But I had things to do. And… if it was never me-”</p><p>“It was always you.” Sylvain stepped forward, catching Claude’s face between his hands. He ran his thumb over Claude’s cheek, leaning over and kissing him. “I loved you, since the moment I first saw your eyes, before and now.”</p><p>Claude took in a breath, meeting Sylvain’s gaze. “And Felix?”</p><p>Sylvain let out a hum, eyes glittering. “We are together, partners. Platonically romantic. If you’ll have me… you also have to deal with him.”</p><p>Claude nodded, his eyes warmed as he moved his hands to cover Sylvain’s. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll take anything you can give me. Just don’t die for me again.”</p><p>Sylvain nodded, moving his hands to wrap his arms around Claude in an embrace, holding him tight to him. “I can’t promise you that. You’re worth dying for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>